All I Ever Need Is You
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Senior year of high school Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez both find themselves faced with tragedies they never imagined happening. It was these tragedies that bring them together, despite the social rules of East High. In each other they find all they need.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter One: All We Are**

_**And in the end the words won't matter**_

'_**Cause in the end nothing stays the same**_

_**And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain**_

'_**Cause all we are we are**_

_**All we are we are**_

_**And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real**_

_**All we are we are**_

_**All we are we are**_

_**And every day is the start of something beautiful, beautiful**_

_**~"All We Are" Matt Nathanson**_

"Okay suck it in baby!" Sharpay Evans sang out as she pulled the corset around her best friend's slim body tighter.

"Geez Shar don't kill her. She does need to breathe." Taylor McKessie rolled her brown eyes.

"We can't have the bride passing out during the ceremony. I don't think the groom would like that." Kelsi Neilson rolled her eyes at Sharpay's huff. "And try to not to be too much of a drama queen."

"Oh come on Brie can handle it a little tighter. They did it in the 1990s didn't they? And when did you turn into such a bitch Kelsi. You were so much nicer in high school." Sharpay waved her free hand absent mindedly.

"I didn't talk to you in high school." Kelsi responded. "And I'm not a bitch."

Gabriella Montez, the bride, attempted a deep breath, "Okay Pay I love you but I can't breathe. And I think you mean 1890s. And Kelsi isn't a bitch." She corrected.

"See the bride can't breathe, loosen up the corset Sharpay." Taylor nudged Sharpay with her hips to push her out of the way.

"Listen Taylor, I know what I'm doing. You don't." She straightened, tightening the delicate ribbon that laced the corset as she did so.

"Oh really Evans, and how do you figure that? Do you wear a corset every day. Are you telling us you're not actually that thin. Just like you're not actually blonde." Taylor's arms naturally crossed as she took a stance of power. Her attorney stance.

"Because I lace corsets for the plays I'm in. You don't. And I am to blonde. And I am thin. I have to be to make it in my career. Ugly people don't get anywhere in the theater." She moved the ribbons into one hand so she could poke Taylor in the shoulder with the other.

"Girls, this is really too tight. Come on." Gabriella tried sucking in another breath. _So I will never recommend a corset dress to another bride ever. Just put spanx underneath. _She leaned into a white wicker rocker for support. She was starting to feel light headed.

Taylor and Sharpay didn't even hear the door open until a voice loud enough to boom over theirs spoke, "Are you two trying to kill the bride?" Sharpay instinctively dropped the ribbon and Taylor's arms fell to her side. "Because I would really like to officially make Ella my daughter-in-law. I've been waiting for this day just as long as she and Troy have." Jack Bolton crossed the room and loosened the ribbons. "Honestly Ella you're thin enough without the corset."

Gabriella sucked in a few breaths and leaned against the white wicker rocker in the dressing room of the Ortega Methodist Church just on the outskirts of New York City. Once her vision was clearer she turned to face her future father-in-law, "I know, I know, but the tailor couldn't cut it out of the dress and this is my dream dress." Her hands floated down to the full skirt of the latest Sleeping Beauty wedding dress from Alfred Angelo's collection. Almost reverently her fingers skimmed up the flowered corset and then back down to the full ball gown. "It's perfect." Her head raised so Jack could see her shimmering eyes, "Thank you for it by the way. This is going to be the perfect day." Her head swiveled to Sharpay, "If my maid of honor doesn't kill me first."

Sharpay's hands fell to her hips, "Beauty is pain. Suck it up Sleeping Beauty."

Jack shook his head, "Lucille is going to be here to monitor the maid of honor," he patted Sharpay's back, "she and Troy are just finishing up. The guys are looking sharp and everyone is here."

Gabriella smiled and nodded taking another breath, "Is Emma with them?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, and she looks great Ella. Unfortunately Jason is having a hard time letting her out of his sight."

Gabriella laughed, "Come on Jack Emma's not that little anymore. You're ready to marry Troy off and she's the same age as him."

Jack shook his head, "Troy's my boy, but Em is my baby girl. Troy will understand once you two have a girl." He shrugged and pulled her into a hug. "I'm only letting Troy get married because it's you. And you're not just my daughter-in-law, you're my daughter. You have been since you were seventeen years old and saved him."

Gabriella dug her head into Jack's shoulder and tried to will herself not to cry, but the tears fell anyways. "And you are most definitely my dad." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He wiped away the few tears that had fallen and kissed her forehead, "Finish getting ready, I'll be back to check on you in a bit." He pointed to Sharpay, "Please don't kill my daughter. We do need the bride to have a wedding."

Sharpay let out a small, very Sharpay-like, screech. "Fine, if I can't do anything right then why doesn't someone else just do it?" She huffed, stomping her feet in a Sharpay Tantrum.

"Then why doesn't the mother of the bride do it." Lucille Bolton held the door open, "Father of the bride, go be father of the groom for a little bit and take care of Troy. And maybe Chad will let you touch his tie because he swatted me away and the knot looks terrible."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "That's because I tie his tie every morning since he won't let me teach him."

Lucille rolled her eyes, knowing Chad since he was a little boy this fact did not surprise her, "Okay Ellie, you can breathe now?" Gabriella nodded, "Then let's lace you up, but not too tight." She glanced sideways at Sharpay, who for a few years she thought might actually be dating Troy. _Thank the Good Lord she is not my daughter-in-law. _"And breathe in." Gabriella sucked in a breath, "That good?"

"That's perfect, thanks Lucille." She waited for a few minutes while Lucille fumbled with the delicate lace and tiny loops it was to be threaded through. "There." She patted Gabriella's back. "Now let me see you." She stood at arms length from the bride, "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

Gabriella blushed, "Thank you Lucille." She picked up the veil, "Will you pin it up at the small clip?" Lucille accepted the veil and stuck it securely in so the veil draped over Gabriella's long, dark curls.

The door opening again drew their attention. "Oh my God Gabs, you look gorgeous!" Emma Bolton, Troy's twin sister danced into the room her blue eyes sparkling "Everyone looks great. These dresses are beautiful." She twirled in the deep plum cocktail dress.

"Your bridesmaid dresses were genius." Taylor nodded her approval.

"Really Ellie you did a great job with them." Lucille complimented. "I love that they're actually cocktail dresses, but all the same fabric and color just different cuts." She fingered the soft material of the Bailey 44 dress her daughter was wearing.

"Well it pays to know someone who owns a boutique." She smiled as she handed the plum and white bouquet to Emma, "You found the dresses Ems."

Emma drew her soon to be sister-in-law into a hug, "But it was your idea Gabs."

A knock at the door drew their attention. "Best man is here to make sure you ladies are all set." Chad Danforth's head popped into the doorway.

"We're all set." Gabriella picked up her own bouquet, "Oh wait," she turned to face the photographer who was taking the girls' pictures before the wedding, "Let's do a girl group shot in the dressing room." She turned to face Chad, "Have Zac do one of the guys now please." She motioned for Chad to shoo from the room as the girls gathered up.

"Happy wedding day!" Sharpay sang out as the camera flashed.

Gabriella turned to face her friends and opened her arms for a big hug, "I am so thankful that you girls are my bridesmaids and my best friends. I am so thankful that we all found each other."

Taylor leaned back, "Actually you found us all. You brought us all together. Gabi. You and Troy. All those years ago."

Kelsi laughed, "Even if we all came together kicking and screaming."

"And you all certainly did." Lucille commented from the open doorway, "Now come on, we don't want to leave that handsome groom of yours at the alter."

Gabriella followed the girls out of the dressing room, guiding out the flower girl who was slightly distracted by shimmering belt on her own dress, "Come on Allie, it's show time." Cutting the lights once Allie was out of the room and securely holding onto Kelsi's hand she took a moment to herself to smile and think about how lucky she was to have met Troy Bolton. To have actually met him rather than just seeing him every day. Even if it was at her own cost.

**Read & Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Two: You and Me**

_**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words**_

_**You've got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

'_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

_**-"You and Me" Lifehouse**_

_**Flashback, Senior Year of High School**_

Gabriella Montez pushed open the front door of East High School, _one more year, just one more year._ She sighed at the loud laughter coming from next to the basketball trophy case. Rolling her eyes, she did her best to ignore them as she made her way to her locker. Taking another deep breath, she walked up to her locker.

"Finally! Gabs, where have you been?" Taylor McKessie took a step forward.

Gabriella plastered a smile on her pretty face, "Sorry Tay, Allie was up all night screaming. My parents couldn't get her to stop crying." She sighed "I didn't get much sleep."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Why did your parents feel the need to have a little baby again?"

Gabriella shrugged, "They wanted another baby and it took them a long time." Gabriella grinned, "Come on Allie is pretty dang cute for a two month old."

Taylor shrugged, "I guess I don't love kids."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened her locker, "Hey Gabi, hey Tay."

Gabriella turned slightly, "Morning Kelsi."

"What are y'all talking about?" She leaned against the locker next to Gabriella's.

"Allie." Taylor rolled her eyes and slammed her locker that was only a few lockers down.

Kelsi grinned, "How is Allie Ballie doing?" She adjusted her newsboy cap and pushed her wire rimmed glasses further up her nose.

Gabriella smiled, "Still not sleeping through the night."

Kelsi laughed, "Eh, it'll happen. Jeremy was like that. I do not miss that part of him being a baby." She referred to her now six year old brother, "Having siblings that much younger is pretty fun."

Taylor gaped at them as she tucked her rolling backpack against the lockers so no one tripped over it, "I don't understand the fascination with kids."

"You know what I don't understand Em?" Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi looked up at the musical voice of Sharpay Evans, the Ice Bitch of the East.

"What Shar?" Emma Bolton, Sharpay's best friend and the cheerleading captain followed her up to the three girls, twirling a long sandy brown curl around her pointer finger.

"The fascination with nerds." Sharpay responded.

Emma shrugged, "They're really not good for anything. Except jokes."

"And doing your homework." Chad Danforth, the basketball co-captain draped an arm over Emma's shoulder, "Which reminds me, Montez," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I really can't fail chemistry so I'll see you after school with my chemistry homework." His hand knocked the books she was holding and they clattered to the ground. "I'll expect it back tomorrow morning before homeroom. Gotta get an A."

"Really mature Danforth, that'll make me do your chem homework." Gabriella spat as she leaned down to pick up her books, slamming her locker shut she turned away from them without a good.

Taylor and Kelsi watched Gabriella walk off before following her lead. "I just need to duck into the theater quickly." Kelsi murmured to Taylor as they left Sharpay, Emma and Chad standing behind them.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella laid her head down on her desk in homeroom, _just one more year_. "Miss Montez," Gabriella raised her head to face her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus, "it's only the first day of school and you're head is already down?"

Gabriella tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "It's already starting. Again."

Mrs. Darbus sat on the desk in front of Gabriella, "Was it Mr. Danforth, Miss Evans, Miss Bolton or Miss Brown?"

"Danforth, Evans and Bolton." Gabriella sighed, "At least the redhead wasn't with them." She sighed again, "Just the three."

"Which three?" Gabriella and Mrs. Darbus looked up into a set of blue eyes. Gabriella's mouth opened and closed, "Which three bullied you?"

Mrs. Darbus smiled, "I'll be right back Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton."

"Gabriella?" Troy Bolton, East High's ever-important basketball captain and star, was looking at her, "Did someone bother you?"

Gabriella sighed, "Why do you care Troy?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't really like bullying. Everyone knows that." He sat down in his desk in front of her, "So who?"

"It doesn't really matter Troy, sure you'll maybe say something, but at the end of the day Danforth will still corner me with his homework. I mean it's really so mature. I mean he knocked my books out of my hand. Who does that? Well, who over the age of 12? High school bullies are so not as lame as Danforth. Seriously, The She-Evans is a better opponent."

Troy chuckled, "Well lame Danforth won't be there after school."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Troy. It's not like they listen to you anyways." Gabriella murmured the last part, dropping her eyes to her history and Spanish books on her desk.

Troy frowned, but shrugged it off. The ringing of the first bell ended any conversation that could've gotten started as students began filing in for homeroom. Gabriella did her best to untwist the scowl from her face as Emma Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth and Nicole Brown walked in the room with the rest of the basketball team. _If I don't react to them they will have to go away eventually. And by eventually I mean the end of the year when I graduate and never have to see any of them ever again. I am definitely never coming back to this awful little town. I am going to New York and I am never coming back. Ever. _

The final bell rang just as Taylor and Kelsi scurried into the room. Gabriella tossed them a sideways glance silently asking where they were for so long as Mrs. Darbus began on a welcome to the first day of school by the way all cell phones are evil lecture.

Fifteen minutes later, when the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang, Gabriella gathered up her books and moved as quickly as she could out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway. _I just wish I was anonymous. I wish no one knew who I was. Why did I have to join the decathlon team? Why couldn't I just be no one for the two years I was here? Why did I have to be someone? Why couldn't we move the one time I wanted to move? It's not like Allie would've known. She's two months old. I've been doing it my whole life and I'm fine. _

HSMHSMHSM

Troy stood on the stage of the theater tapping his foot impatiently. Sharpay had demanded everyone be here to listen to her and Ryan's duet for the fall musical auditions.

"Sharpay, I really should be shooting hoops right now. Do you want us to lose to West High this year?" Troy could hear Chad's whining voice before he could see his huge afro.

"Yeah Shar, we love you, but Nicole and I need to run through the try out routine one more time before we hold auditions today." Emma, Troy's twin sister, argued.

Sharpay was the first one in view, she spun to face them all, "I think not," she paused dramatically, "it is of the upmost importance that I am awarded the lead in the musical. Again. And you all need to tell me if I am fabulous or simply excellent. Ryan!" She screeched. Her twin brother, who would more than likely be her co-lead and was a baseball star in his own right, stepped forward. "Let's rehearse."

She marched up on stage to face Troy, "We need to talk Sharpay." He crossed his arms.

"Off my stage Bolton." She pointed to the front row chairs, where Chad, Emma, Nicole, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross were just starting to take a seat. "Where is Kelsi?" She spun around suddenly.

"Sit down Sharpay." Troy raised his voice. Sharpay glared at him, but sighed in defeat. He only raised his voice for one reason, _a fucking lecture. _

Grabbing Ryan's arm she dragged him off the stage and shoved him down in a chair next to Jason, "Happy Bolton?" She glared up at him.

"No." He paced the stage for a moment, "Seriously guys? It's the first day of school and you're already harassing people? I thought we talked about this. I thought you knew how I felt about this. What's the point of pushing someone around? What does it really achieve?"

Nicole rose and danced up onto the stage, "Troykins," Troy cringed at the nickname, "we were just having fun with them, just playing a little game, besides Montez likes helping Chad with his homework."

Troy took a step sideways to avoid her grasp, "No she doesn't Nicole and please do not call me Troykins. It's disgusting."

"But I wasn't even there." She batted her eyelashes.

"And neither were Zeke or Jason or Ryan but that doesn't mean you four don't follow their lead." He gestured to Chad, Sharpay and Emma. "Now no more. And Chad try doing your own homework. Or get a tutor. It's not that hard. It's just chemistry." He groaned, "And if you would focus more on basketball and school than bullying people maybe you will be able to play against West High and maybe we can win." He walked towards backstage to exit out the backdoor, "And no I don't want to listen to your stupid song Sharpay. Sorry Ryan!"

The group sat completely still until the door slammed shut, "Why does he defend them?" Nicole spun around so she was center stage.

"He's just bored because it's not basketball season. It's his little pet project." Zeke stood up and stretched, "Look Shar, are we going to hear your song or not?"

Sharpay glared at him, "Of course you are, now sit down. KELSI!" She screeched again.

"I'm right here." Kelsi meekly came out from behind the curtain where she had been hiding during Troy's anti-bullying campaign speech.

"Finally." Sharpay muttered, turning to Ryan and indicating he should get on the stage with her.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy glanced around the lunch room. He saw a table of 'nerds' sitting in the corner, some reading books, others talking and others clearly having an argument. Gabriella was not with them. Usually she was sitting there with a book on her lap hidden under the table, barely even nibbling on anything pretending to listen to Taylor. _Where was she? _The cafeteria door opened and he looked hopefully at it, only to have it close behind a stoner. He glanced at the clock. _She clearly wasn't coming to lunch. _

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella stopped in the middle of the hallway just before the end of lunch bell rang, Troy Bolton was standing in front of her locker. He couldn't possibly be waiting for her. Could he? Taking a deep breath, Gabriella stepped out of the middle of the hallway and in front of her locker. In front of Troy. "Hey Troy."

Looking down at her he grinned before stepping out of the way so she could open her locker. "Hey Gabriella. How are you?"

She looked over at him and shrugged, dialing in the combination carefully and slowly so she wouldn't have to look at him. When the locker finally opened she glanced up, "Fine." She dropped her gaze.

"Did you get to eat lunch?" Her eyes darted back up at him and she nearly shrunk away at the intensity in his stare. His eyes were so much darker than they usually were. _Wait, how do I know what color his eyes usually are? There's no way I'm that aware of him. _

She nodded, "Um yeah, in the um, library."

She was lying. And he knew it. He shoved his hands in his pockets deciding to not to jump into that battle. "Good, so you why weren't you at lunch?"

"You noticed?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Troy nodded, "Yeah I noticed."

"Oh. I wanted to start working on decathlon stuff so I was going over some equations in the chem lab."

"You said you were in the library."

Gabriella opened her mouth and then closed it, "Why does it matter where I was anyways." She slammed her locker shut after grabbing her science and math books. "I'm going to class now." She turned and left him standing at her locker.

"Damn it." Troy muttered, banging his fist against her now closed locker as the end of lunch bell rang. Pushing himself off the set of lockers he was leaning against, he made his way to his own locker to get his books for his next class.

He wasn't sure why, but he found himself thinking about Gabriella as he walked into his chemistry class. He was startled by his teacher's voice, "Mr. Bolton, please take a seat next to Miss Montez."

His eyes shot up, immediately connecting with Gabriella's brown ones, "Of course Dr. Conner." He murmured as he went to take his seat at a lab table.

Gabriella ducked her head and looked out the window. _Of course Dr. Conner would seat me next to Troy. Of course. _She glanced sideways at him, _It's like he can read me or something. I just don't understand why he would care if someone was bullying me. And I don't know how he thinks he could even contain it. He's failed last year, what makes this year so special?_

"So lab partners for the year." Troy grinned over at her.

Gabriella smiled, "Guess so."

"You know you can trust me right?" Troy asked. Gabriella just stared at him. He interpreted the look as a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look, "I do my best with them. I really do."

Gabriella shrugged, "You can't fix stupid Troy." She sighed and opened up her notebook.

Troy leaned back, tipping the front legs of his chair slightly off the ground, "Maybe you can scare it away."

HSMHSMHSM

_Troy Bolton is in my science class. No Troy Bolton is my lab partner. Why? Why did God feel the need to bring everything crashing down senior year? Why couldn't I manage to be anonymous? Why . . ._

"So you tattled on us to Troy. Did you really think that would work?" Gabriella looked up to find Sharpay leaning against her locker.

"I didn't tell Troy. He's not an idiot. He figured it out on his own." Gabriella stood her ground in front of Sharpay, Emma, Nicole, Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke. _They really do follow She-Evans and She-Bolton around like puppies. _"Now if you'll excuse me."

"Oh I'm sorry did you need something?" Nicole looked at her expectantly. _Okay this was just annoying more than anything._

"Uh yeah my locker, move it or lose it princess." Gabriella dropped her books on the ground, just missing Nicole's feet. The redhead jumped back.

"Chad!" She screeched at Chad.

Gabriella let out a yelp as Chad grabbed her arm and spun her around, slamming into the lockers, "Listen Montez, I really don't want to create any more trouble than is necessary, but can you please just do as your told once. Your place is at the bottom of the pyramid." He shoved a piece of paper in her face. "I'll see you tomorrow morning right here with this done." He stepped back, releasing her arm, "Let's roll guys, Hoops is waiting for us." He strode off, the group following behind him. _Okay, maybe Chad is the ring leader. _

Gabriella rubbed her arm and pushed the sleeve of her sweater up. Red fingerprints were left on her tan skin. "And that will leave a bruise." She muttered, picking up the books that the group had managed to scatter around the hallway before she opened up her locker.

Shoving everything inside she slammed it shut, leaving Chad's homework along with all hers in there. Taking a deep breath she tugged her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the school. She'd face him tomorrow.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy leaned against his white truck as the rest of his friends came running out of the school. They stood around their cars squabbling over what to do that night. Instead of participating he trained his eyes on the school entrance as it opened again, revealing Gabriella Montez.

He watched as she sprinted to her white Jeep Wrangler, opening the door quickly and throwing herself inside. He could see her clearly, she leaned her head against the steering wheel, taking deep breaths before sitting up and smiling. It was the first real smile he'd seen from her since she walked into homeroom for the first time last year.

And it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

**Read & Review**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Three: Wherever You Are**

_Up and down this one way street_

_Black and white is all I see_

_For this moment time stands still_

_This illusion seems so real_

_But this will take some time_

_And it leaves me wondering_

_Wherever you are was never this far_

_Still I feel you breathing_

_All that I need is just out of reach_

_Can you hear me calling?_

_- "Wherever You Are" Wave_

"I'm home!" Gabriella shut the front door with a bang, heading towards the living room.

"Kitchen mija!" Gabriella stopped in front of the living room door and swiveled around to head to the kitchen. "How was the first day?"

Gabriella grinned at her mother who was covered in the food she was cooking as she juggled a ladle and Allie at once. "Need some help mom?"

Cameron Montez nodded gratefully to her daughter, "Yes please take Allie, she's flinging the food I'm cooking. She's already a little trouble maker, it makes me dread the teenage years!"

Gabriella took her cooing little sister, "And Miss Allie how was your day." The two month old responded by hitting her in the eye, "Sounds like you had fun." Gabriella laughed as she grabbed the little hand and kissed it.

"You never told me how your day was." Cameron looked concerned at her oldest daughter who usually hid the bad and spread the good around.

"The usual." She shrugged and picked a carrot up off the counter, popping it into her mouth as she continued bouncing Allie on her hip.

"And the usual is?" Her mother prompted her.

Gabriella shrugged, smiling as Allie nuzzled into her chest, "It's just school mom, nothing to tell."

"Were kids bothering you again?" Cameron put the knife she was using to cut the carrots up with down, "I can go talk to that principle of yours."

Gabriella looked at her with wide eyes, "Mom, no it's fine. I'll be outta here in a few months anyhow." She looked down, "Looks like Miss Allie is asleep. I'm going to take her upstairs." She was glad for a reason to flee the conversation. _The last thing mom needs to worry about is my school life. It sucks. Nothing's going to change that._

Walking back downstairs with the monitor five minutes later Gabriella stopped in the hallway to listen to her parents, "I don't know Juan, I think she's being bullied still." _Great of course her mother told her father. Stupid perfect relationship. _

"Well did she say that?" Her father's voice boomed throughout the first floor, echoing all the rooms.

"No, but I can tell. Juan she's not happy."

"We can't make her be happy. It's not something we can direct. And I don't know what to say. I mean we could transfer her to a private school." Gabriella inched closer to the doorway so she could see.

"She's always been against private schooling. She says it's worse because she's less of a nobody." Cameron put the knife down and dropped the carrots into the stew she was making. "I don't know."

"We could talk to the principle." Juan picked up a piece of celery and chewed the stick slowly, "Maybe he could do something."

"Like he did last time?" Cameron sighed and began to cut the celery up.

"We need to get her to talk about it." _Fat chance of that. _Gabriella rolled her eyes and moved closer to the stairs so she could stomp down them, warning her parents of her arrival.

"Need any help cooking mom?" Gabriella walked into the kitchen and immediately perched herself on a bar stool, "Hey daddy how was work?"

Juan shrugged, "Same old same old. Nothing new in the insurance business."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Obamacare, not knowing where the future of healthcare is, maybe losing half of your revenue, nothing new!" She chirped.

Juan chuckled and patted her on the back as he leaned over to kiss her temple, "That's my little Conservative."

"Proud of it!" She beamed up at both of her parents.

"So baby girl, how was the first day of senior year? Last first day of high school ever." Juan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She refrained, barely, from rolling her own eyes, "Same old sam old. Nothing new in the school business." She mocked her father's words. He just shook his head, realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

When dinner was over Gabriella fled to her room pleading homework, even thought she hadn't even brought her backpack home, let alone any books. Laying down on her bed she closed her eyes and pushed her pillow over her head, screaming into it. "I hate school." She muttered as she sat up.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy checked the ball to his father, Jack Bolton, the basketball coach at East High, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Jack checked the ball back with a grin.

"No Dad, something serious." Troy caught the ball and tucked it under his arm, signaling that they were outside, in the dark, underneath the basketball court lights to have an actual conversation.

"Okay, what is it son? What's bothering you so much that you can't even focus on a game of basketball?"

Troy grimaced, "Well," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"When you get nervous it's either about a girl or about your friends." Jack took the ball from Troy and sunk it in the net, "So which one?"

"It's a little of both." Troy sighed and sat down on the ground. "I feel like Carson went through this, but I just don't know what to do."

"You could call Carson." Jack suggested.

"I don't know he's so busy with swimming." Troy shrugged thinking of his older brother who was a swimmer at Stanford in California. They'd been so close growing up, but since he'd left for school two years ago they'd really drifted apart.

"Then tell me about it." Jack sat opposite his son on the cement court. He saw his wife, Lucille, open the patio door and Jack waved her away before she could stop the conversation it seemed Troy really needed to have. "Well?"

"They guys are at it again. I know it's Sharpay, Emma, Nicole and Chad." Troy hung his head after tattling on his twin sister. He loved Emma a lot, but he didn't understand why she felt the need to follow Sharpay and pick on the week members of the heard.

"At bullying again?" Jack frowned. He didn't like that Emma and Troy hung out with bullies, even though he'd been friends with the group since pre-school, and he really hated that Emma followed the leader. He was glad his son was not a follower, but tried to lead in his own way.

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

"Son I know that bothers you, but you've always handled it so well, why does it bother you so much this time?"

"It's not that they're bullying people, it's who they're targeting. Specifically." Troy wove his fingers in and out, fidgeting as he finally admitted what he nearly did at the end of last year.

"So it's a girl."

"It's one girl. And they won't leave her alone and it makes me so mad." Troy looked up and Jack could see fire in his eyes, "I know she can probably take care of herself, but she's just so fragile and I can tell it really upsets her."

"They can tell too, that's why she's targeted." Troy nodded at Jack's statement. "So Troy, who's the girl?"

Troy looked down and then away. Jack could see a small blush creeping up his face, "Gabriella Montez." He murmured after a few moments of silence.

Jack nodded. He knew who she was from classes. She didn't participate in any sports, but she was athletic. She kept up well in P.E., was a good swimmer and a fantastic runner. By East High standards though, she was a nerd. And not just any nerd, a decathlon nerd. "Well son, you have a choice to make, accept what your friends are doing or just ignore it and protect her and help her how you can." Troy nodded at his dad's words, "What about her is so special?"

Troy looked up and caught his father's own blue eyes, "I don't know." He sighed, "I guess she just amazes me. Constantly. She has since I first really noticed her late last school year."

"Tell her that." Jack stood up and held his hand out. Troy grasped it and pulled himself up.

"Thanks Dad." He pulled his dad into a hug. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Jack pulled back and smiled at his son, "That's what I like to hear, now come on your mom was working on cookies. I want one."

"Or two." Troy jabbed his father in the arm.

"You'd eat the whole batch if she'd let you." Jack nudged his son back. The two were laughing by the time they walked into the kitchen.

Lucille watched the two as they made their way over to the fresh plate of cookies before calling up the steps, "Em, cookies are ready."

The pounding on the staircase told her Emma had heard. "Don't let Troy and Dad eat them all!" She called as she came to a screeching halt in the doorway.

"You snooze you lose." Troy and Jack sang out together as Troy picked the plate up and held it over Emma's head.

"Not fair! Daddy!" She pouted. Jack just shrugged and took the plate from Troy.

"Sorry baby girl, but like we said, you snooze you lose." He passed it back to Troy who was laughing.

Emma let her arms fall to her side and mustered up a sad frown, even managing to get a few tears to build up in her eyes, "You're not really siding with him over me?" She pointed to herself, "I thought I was your little princess? Your baby girl?"

"Dad don't she's playing you for the cookies." Troy warned.

Lucille watched from one of the kitchen chairs, amused at the scene playing out in her kitchen, "I know Troy, but she looks so sad." Jack looked down at his daughter and then over at his son, still holding the plate high in the air.

"Daddy." Emma looked down at the ground, "It's alright I guess."

Jack sighed, lowering the plate. "Sorry baby girl we were just playing."

"I guess I understand." Emma took the plate and once it was securely in her hands backed away slowly, "Suckers!" She called out as she sprinted towards the stairs.

"Nice going Dad!" Troy rolled his eyes at his father.

"She just looked so sad. I can't believe she'd do that to her own father!" Jack yelled loud enough so Emma could hear from her room. She responded by giggling.

Lucille laughed, "Well you two will be happy to know I have these." She reached into the oven and pulled a plate wrapped in tinfoil out.

"Score!" Troy and Jack yelled, diving for the cookies.

Once Troy had a few securely tucked away on a small plate of his own, he waved to his parents, "Thanks for the cookies Mom, thanks for the talk Dad!"

"So," Lucille began when she heard Troy's room door shut, "what were y'all talking so intensely about outside?"

Jack sighed and scratched his head, "Emma bullying a girl with the rest of their friends."

Lucille frowned, "She needs to stop doing that. It's horrible behavior. And what would they do if they found out that you guys bullied Rushton? Sharpay might not be as quick to judge."

Jack patted his lap and waited for his wife to sit down in it, "Well Lucy, she's just a teenage girl. We'll just have to punish her for it."

"Wait, you said for a girl. Is there a specific girl Troy's concerned with?" Lucille leaned away from her husband slightly so she could look at him.

"Mhm." Jack kissed her head, "A really smart pretty girl, Gabriella Montez." He sighed, "Don't bring it up though. I'm not sure if Troy wants Emma to know."

Lucille nodded, "My lips are sealed."

Jack tucked a piece of sandy brown hair behind his wife's ear, "I bet I could unseal them." He leaned forward to kiss her, but she stood up.

"Dishes first." She announced before turning away.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy walked into school long before any of his friends were there with one purpose. Tossing his bag into his own locker he ran through the hallways that were made up of senior lockers until he reached hers. He knew that she probably wouldn't be in until right before homeroom after the day she had yesterday. Sighing, he pulled the note out of his pocket and shoved it through the slim vent.

Turning around he headed back to where he would meet his friends before homeroom.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella sighed gratefully when she got to her locker. Taylor and Kelsi weren't there. More importantly, neither was Danforth. Opening her locker, she watched as a single piece of paper floated to the ground. She frowned. She didn't remember leaving that in there. She picked it up and opened it.

Gabriella -

Would you please meet me in the rooftop garden during free period? I know you know how to get there. Hopefully I'll se you then

-Troy

Gabriella reread the note over and over before stuffing it in her purse. She rubbed her temples wondering what on earth Troy could possibly want from her or why he was suddenly interested in her at all. She was getting a headache.

"You feeling okay Gabs?"

Gabriella looked up at Kelsi who had joined her silently. "Headache." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have Advil. Want some?" Kelsi began digging around her bag as Gabriella nodded, gratefully taking the two capsules.

"Thanks." She murmured before swallowing them.

"Hey girls!" Taylor bounded over, "So Friday, sleepover at my house?"

Kelsi nodded enthusiastically, "Duh! First weekend of the school year sleepover tradition!" She looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah, sounds good girls." She picked up her English and Spanish books, "I'm going to head to homeroom now. You girls want to come?"

Taylor and Kelsi nodded, "Yeah, let's go ahead and go before Danforth, Evans, Brown and Bolton find us." Gabriella's head snapped up at the last name Bolton before it registered that Taylor was talking about Emma, not Troy. She just nodded.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy walked into homeroom with his friends just as the late bell was ringing. He made a point of walking slowly towards his desk in front of Gabriella as he tried to catch her eye.

Gabriella was trying to avoid making eye contact with Troy so she could have a few periods to decide if she was going to meet with him. When he was two steps away from his desk though, she found her eyes traveling up to meet his and her head nodding, telling him silently that she'd be there. Troy gave her the slightest nod back.

_What the hell am I thinking? _She wondered as she slumped back and closed her eyes.

**Read & Review**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Four: Neon**

_I can be her angel now_

_You know it's not my place to hold her down_

_And it's hard for me to take a stand_

_When I would take her anyway I can_

_She comes and goes and no one knows_

_She's slipping through my hands_

_She's always buzzing just like_

_Neon, neon_

_Neon, neon_

_Who knows how long, how long, how long_

_She can go before she burns away_

_-"Neon" John Mayer_

"Come on Gabs you missed lunch yesterday too." Taylor whined. "It was so quiet without you." She dragged out the last word for effect.

"Taylor we sit with a big group of people, it's never quiet." Gabriella carefully placed her books back in her locker.

"Well we missed you." Kelsi murmured, looking down at the ground.

Gabriella picked her lunch bag up and shut her locker, "I know Kels, but I just really need some quiet time. Okay?"

Kelsi and Taylor nodded so Gabriella waved goodbye to them as she walked towards the science wing of East High. "Kels?" Taylor watched Gabriella walk off, "Where do you thinks she's going?"

Kelsi shrugged, "Probably to one of the labs, come on Tay I'm hungry, let's just go to lunch, we can catch up with Gabriella later." Kelsi grabbed her friend's arm and tugged her in the opposite direction, towards the cafeteria.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy threw his clean shirt over his head and shoved his gym uniform into his bag, "Come on Hoops, just one little game?" Chad tossed his basketball to Troy.

Troy caught it with one hand and threw it back, "Sorry man, I got stuff I gotta do." He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out without any further explanation.

"Dude? He's not going to play?" Zeke came around the corner with three bottles of water in his hands. He tossed one to Chad, "I got him water." He waved the third bottle in the air.

"He said he's got stuff to do." Chad shrugged and picked his basketball back up, "Two on two game?" He called out loud enough for Jason and Ryan to hear.

"Yeah dude!" He heard the simultaneous response back from both of them.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella pushed open the heavy red metal door that led to the rooftop garden open and walked out into the open air. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward into the sunlight. She looked around and frowned. _Where's Troy? He doesn't strike me as the kind of person to leave a note in my locker and then just not show up at all. He wouldn't stand me up would he? I mean he knew I was coming, he knew what my smile and nod meant, right? _

Sighing, Gabriella sat down on a bench in the sun. Slipping out of her sweater, she stretched her bare legs out, _Well maybe I'll at least get more of a tan. _She opened up her lunch box and pulled her chicken salad sandwich out. Taking a bite she sighed, _It may not be bad that Troy stood me up, maybe I really did need some peace and quiet. Maybe him forgetting me is God granting my wish to be invisible. _She took another bite.

"You started without me."

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked up, startled by the deep voice. Troy was leaning against the bookcase full of gardening books that was just sheltered under the canopy. "Troy." She stuttered out.

"Ah I see, you were actually hoping I was Sharpay. Sorry to disappoint." He sighed dramatically as he walked towards the other bench, dragging it over so it was right across from her, "Guess you'll just have to settle for me."

Gabriella giggled, "No I just thought you weren't coming is all."

"I said I'd be here, why wouldn't I come?" Trop opened his own brown bag lunch.

Gabriella shrugged, "I dunno." She didn't really have a reason. He'd been nothing but nice. He was nothing but nice, at least that was how it seemed, but who really knew at East High.

"Well I'm here. I'm only running late cause gym ran over." He took a bite out of his turkey sandwich. Gabriella nodded her own response, taking another bite out of her sandwich as she picked at the hem of her shirt. She wasn't sure what to say to Troy now that she was alone with him. "So how is everything?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Everything is fine." His gaze was so intense that she dropped her eyes.

"So they're not bothering you?" Troy dipped his head, trying to catch her gaze again.

"Um well, after school yesterday they um, yeah." Gabriella turned her head completely, looking out at the mountains in the distance. She hated the mountains. She wanted to be back in Florida. Where it was warm most of the year. Where the terrain was flat. Where there was the beach.

"Gabriella." Her head shot back towards him at the warning note in his voice, "You should've told me."

She frowned, "When Troy? When would I have told you this? When would that have been appropriate? And why on earth do you care? Your friends bully a ton of people, why are you singling me out? What is so special about me?"

Troy frowned and stood up, "Damn it Gabriella can't you just make this easy on me?" He dropped his sandwich to the bench as he began to pace.

"You? Easy on you?" Gabriella scoffed as she stood to face him, "They're bullying me!" She threw her hands up in the air and her sandwich inadvertently flew over the railing, "Are you fucking kidding me Troy. When has this ever been hard on you? If you hate what hey do so much get new friends!" She looked over the railing, "And there goes my lunch."

"It's not like you eat it all anyways." Troy muttered.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella hit his arm, "Since when do you notice what I do and do not eat?"

Troy groaned, "You have no idea how much I've noticed about you Gabriella." Her eyes widened at his words, "Like you never really smile while you're here. You're tense around your friends like you're not comfortable. You never eat a full meal here, but since you're not sickly thin that must mean you eat at home so you're not able to eat here. You want to punch Sharpay in the face, but you don't because you're afraid she'll punch you back. You'd never actually cheat even though you do take Chad's homework when he shoves it in your face. You run to blow off steam when you're upset. And you hate Albuquerque more than you've hated anywhere before." Gabriella took a step back, "How am I doing so far?"

"How do you know all of that about me?"

Troy shrugged and sat back down, "You're hard to miss."

"I'm only visible to people who want to bully me." She sat down opposite him.

"And me. You're visible to me. I see you. I also see you slipping away. " Troy held her gaze as the bell rang. She knew she didn't want to spend her free period up here alone with him. She never wanted to be alone with Troy ever again, but she couldn't break his stare. "You can go, if you want." He continued to hold her gaze, "Or you can stay up here with me."

She dropped her eyes, "I'm meeting Taylor and Kelsi. I have to go Troy." She picked up what remained of her lunch and sprinted out the door and down the steps.

When the door was closed Troy leaned back on the bench, covering his eyes up, "Damn it Bolton. Way to scare her off."

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella came to a skidding halt in front of her locker. She threw it opened and tossed her lunch bag inside, searching for her books for her next period before she met Taylor and Kelsi in the theater. Gabriella jumped back as her locker slammed shut, nearly taking her hand off with it, "Shit!" She screamed

"Montez." Chad took a step towards her, "Where is my chemistry homework?"

Gabriella sighed and looked at the ground, "You just locked it in my locker." She looked up and pointed at the red metal.

Chad frowned but took a step back to let her open it. She did quickly, feeling the presences of Sharpay, Emma and Nicole join her. Grabbing the books she needed, she also picked up Chad's chemistry homework. She handed it to him and tried to duck away before he could realize it wasn't completed.

"Catch her." Chad murmured as he glanced down at the blank worksheet.

Emma's hand reached out and snagged the strap of her purse, pulling her backwards. "I think Chad needs something from you." She guided Gabriella back in front of Chad.

Pressing the worksheet against her chest Chad took a step forward, "Didn't I make it clear that this needed to be done? It's your purpose at this school. Do my work so I can play ball."

Gabriella grabbed the paper and pushed it back on Chad's chest, "Or better yet do your own work so you can maybe play ball."

Chad pushed her back against the lockers and she landed with a bang, "Listen Montez, you've been here a year now so no more free passes for figuring the rules out. You know I'm in charge and you listen. Now you will do my homework and that's the end of the discussion." He took a step backwards and the chemistry worksheet floated to the ground.

"No." Was he simple reply. She would not cave. She would not do his homework for him. It would not happen.

Sharpay pushed Chad out of the way, "Okay Montez, you've really started to piss me the fuck off. Just do as your told. Chad may not really hit you cause you are a girl, but I have no problem doing just that."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You don't scare me princess." She just shrugged her shoulders as Sharpay let out a small screech.

Emma rolled her own eyes now, "You clearly have no idea what's good for you."

"Actually I do. What's good for me is to do my own work and actually get into a college. Good luck with that by the way Danforth since you can't seem to do your own homework."

She pushed off of her locker only to feel her back being slammed into it. Nicole was in her face. "Okay bitch here's how this is going to go down." Gabriella winced as her head slammed against the metal. "You're going to do exactly as I say. And you know what I do to people who don't do what I want. You know exactly what happens to them." Gabriella didn't respond, "Nod if you follow me." Gabriella nodded. "Good," Nicole pushed her just a little bit more so her head once again banged against the lockers, "Now Chad is going to hand you his chemistry homework and you are going to spend the remainder of free period working on it and then you are going to meet him outside of his chemistry classroom to give it to him. Nod if you're with me." Gabriella nodded and Nicole released her hold. Accepting the sheet of paper, Gabriella scurried towards the theater without another word. Once she reached it she sighed and sat down against the wall outside of it. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. _Troy's right. I am slipping away. This place is taking away who I am. I wish I could just disappear. I can't believe Troy even noticed. _

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella looked up to see Principal Matusi and Mrs. Darbus standing over her.

"Yes sir." She wiped away the few tears that had fallen and stood up.

"I'm afraid you're going to need to come to my office." Gabriella's eyes widened. She followed the two silently wondering what had happened. _What if they told the principal I was cheating? What if I get expelled? What if I get suspended? What if I get detention? _

Mr. Matusi opened his office door and motioned for her to walk in ahead of him. Gabriella just gaped at the sight in front of her, _What on earth is going on? _

**Read & Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Five: Wanted**

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairytales_

_Better than your dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_-"Wanted" Hunter Hayes_

"Mom? Dad?" Gabriella stared at her parents who were sitting across from Principal Matusi's desk, "What's going on?" Her eyes stayed on her mother's face as she asked the question.

"Oh mija." Her mother burst into a fresh round of sobs.

"Momma?" Gabriella moved from the doorway to her mother's side, dropping her books on the corner of the principal's desk.

Her mother continued to sob as Gabriella gently stroked her hair and looked up at her father for an explanation, "Your grandmama had a very severe stroke mija."

Gabriella felt her mouth open and closes as she fumbled for the right words. Finally she leaned back on her heels and asked, "What do we need to do? Do we go to Miami? Do we bring her here? Is she at a good hospital? Do we get her an at home nurse?"

"Calm down Gabi." Juan sighed, "Your mother and I are going to go to Miami. We should only be gone a week."

Gabriella nodded, "Alright, what about Allie? Are you taking her with you or is she staying here with me?"

Cameron looked at her daughter, "She's going to stay with you. Mrs. Hernandez is going to watch her while you're at school mija. We should only be gone a week. We may be back with your grandmother. She's the the only family we've got." Cameron sniffled, "I'm just so sorry we're missing you're eighteenth birthday mija."

Gabriella waved it away, "It's alright Mama, Grandmama is much more important."

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez," Principal Matusi moved to gain the attention of the room, "if you would like to take Gabriella home you may. We would also be willing to accommodate her this coming week while you are out of town."

Cameron Montez mustered up a smile, "Thank you so much Mr. Matusi. That's very kind of you. We do have a sitter for our two month old for during the day, hopefully Gabi will be fine."

"Well if she needs anything," Principal Matusi turned to face Gabriella, "if you need anything please let me know."

Gabriella nodded, "Of course Principal Matusi. And yes I would like to go home now." She picked her books up, "I'll just go to my locker quickly." She scooted from the room with a quick wave. She dashed to her locker as quickly as she could, grabbing what she needed, before heading straight to Danforth's locker and shoving his worksheet between the thin slates. _I wonder if there's a way to blow off this entire week so I can avoid all of them, _she wondered to herself as she dashed to the front door just as the bell rang.

Once she was safely in her car she pulled her phone out and texted Taylor and Kelsi, telling them about her grandmother and that she'd gone home for the day but would call them tonight. Her mind spun quickly to Troy. _Would he be wondering where I am? Would he want me to tell him? Why would it matter? Why do I matter so much? What is going on with him? I don't even know where to begin approaching this? What do I do? Do I avoid him? Do I talk to him? Do I tell Taylor and Kelsi? Is his presence going to make the bullying worse? _

A knock on her window brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over. Of all the people in the world it was Coach Bolton. She rolled her window down. "Hi Coach Bolton."

"Hi Miss Montez, where are we off to? Or are we just sitting in our car?" She looked down at the clipboard in his hand. He had parking lot duty. It must be one of his free periods.

She pulled her note out of her bag and handed it to him, "My grandma had a stroke. I'm heading home. I just started thinking and forgot about driving."

Coach Bolton handed the note back to her, "It's alright Gabriella. I figured you weren't skipping." He tucked his clipboard under his arm, "I have to ask or Carl the security guard will report me." He shrugged as he pointed his thumb to the generally hated security guard who roamed the school grounds in his golf cart all full of power.

"It's okay coach, I understand." Gabriella nodded her understanding, "And Carl is not very nice so I'm sure he'd love to report you." She smiled at her gym coach, who she genuinely liked. There was so much about Troy that reminded her of his father. Not only did they look so much alike, although Troy had defining blue eyes where Coach Bolton had a very deep brown, but Troy seemed to have inherited his father's caring personality.

"Well I'll let you go Gabriella. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He tapped on her car door as he backed away.

Gabriella's eyes widened, Troy had told his dad about the bullying. She nodded and whispered, "See ya tomorrow Coach Bolton." When Jack Bolton stepped away, Gabriella swung out of the parking spot and threw the car into drive, skidding out of the lot. _He's talked to his father. He totally told his dad everything. Is he nuts? Does he want me to get beaten to death? Nicole will totally physically kill me. I could just destroy Troy. I could just, I just, ugh! _"I have to talk to him about this and I have to do it before I see Chad and Emma and Sharpay and Nicole." She muttered as she walked towards the front door.

When she got into the house she found her parents in the living room booking a flight for the following morning. "We'll take a cab to the airport so you won't have to wake up and drive us." Her father told her.

"That's fine. However I can help." She leaned back, "Hey do we have a school directory somewhere? I just need to call someone about a group project." She lied.

Her mother nodded, "In the office sweetie. Bottom desk drawer."

Gabriella nodded absently and stood up, wandering into the office. Once she was in there she dug through the drawer, pulled out the directory and flipped to Troy's name. Jotting down his address and home phone number she threw the book back in the drawer and headed up to her room. Sitting cross legged on her bed, she began to consider her options. The way she saw it there were two ways to do this: One - call and risk talking to Emma and/or his parents; Two - go to his house and risk seeing Emma and/or his parents.

_This just doesn't feel like a phone conversation though. I need to see him, but I don't want Emma knowing. What if I call and if Emma answers hang up? _Nodding, Gabriella picked the phone up and slowly dialed his number. Putting it to her ear she waited through five excruciating rings before, "Bolton residence, this is Lucille."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, is Troy available?" _Maybe I won't have to say my name. _

"One moment please, may I ask who's calling?" _Fuck._

"Gabi."

"Troy!" Gabriella heard Mrs. Bolton call out Troy's name.

"Yeah Mom?" Gabriella's heart rate picked up when she heard Troy's voice.

Mrs. Bolton's voice grew quieter, apparently Troy was standing in front of her, "Phone's for you, it's Gabi."

Troy took the phone, "One second." She heard footsteps, "Gabriella is everything okay."

"No it's not Troy." It was so easy to be mad at him over the phone, she didn't have to see his expressions. She couldn't get lost in his eyes.

"What happened? What did they do to you?" He sounded genuinely concerned. _Why did he have to sound concerned? _

"I need to see you in person Troy. Right now." She was impressed by her own will power.

"Meet me at the park on 3rd and 9th street." She heard him sigh, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Fine." Gabriella hung up without waiting for his response. The way she figured it she run to that park in fifteen minutes. Throwing her shirt over her head and stripping off her shorts, she grabbed a pair of running shorts and a tank top. Tying her tennis shoes as quickly as she could she grabbed her headphone wires and house keys as she raced down the stairs. "I'm going for a run." She called, not waiting for her parents response as she slammed the door shut.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy hung up the phone and raced into the house, _I could just kill Emma. How could she keep doing this when I asked her to stop? Why couldn't they just leave Gabriella alone? Why did Gabriella have to be so intoxicating? Why do I want to help her so much more than anyone else? Why is all of this even an issue? _

"I'm going for a run!" Troy called out to the living room, where his mom and dad were sitting.

"Be careful!" His mom called out as he shut the door.

Fifteen minutes later Troy reached the park. And he saw her. Sitting on a bench under a great oak tree with her head in her hands. _What happened after school today? _"Gabriella?"

She jumped up when she heard her name. She'd been so engrossed in her own thoughts she hadn't heard him approach. "Troy." She mumbled his name. She took in his sweaty appearance and realized it would be impossible to be mad at him now that she'd seen him. She should've stuck to the phone.

"Wanna walk?" He pointed to the nature trail in the park that led into the woods.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"So what happened?" He asked after they walked for a good two minutes in silence.

Suddenly she stopped and turned her cold eyes on him "You talked to your father about this didn't you?"

Troy stilled, "About what?"

"Don't play stupid. About you. About me. About the bullying." She sighed. "Why?"

"Well I needed to talk to someone. And I can't just not feel this way. I can't just not be worried about you." Troy looked away from her.

"Did you ever think that there was the small possibility that you were making things worse for me?" That got his attention.

"How is stopping it making it worse for you?" He took a step closer.

Gabriella instinctively wanted to step backwards, but she held her ground, "Because I'm now a target. It's like a game for a five year old. You say they can't have me so they want me. They want what they can't have. It's a simple as that."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, he hadn't considered that at all. "Look I just want to be here for you."

"Why?" She asked. "Why me? What is so special about me? They bother a ton of people and I've never heard of you going out of your way for them. Why me? And why now? This went on all last year and you did nothing. At all."

"I don't know Gabriella. I don't understand this either okay?"

Letting out a screech she just stared at him, "Well how about this. If you don't know then don't bother. Just stop worrying about me altogether. I don't need saving Troy. I don't need a hero. I'm not dying."

Just as she went to storm off Troy grabbed her arm and spun her around, "I know you're not dying. I know you don't need a hero, but maybe I want to be. Maybe I want to make you feel like you have someone. Like someone in this lousy world wants you. How does that sound?"

Pushing his arm away, Gabriella glared at him, "Well maybe that's my decision and not yours. Goodbye Troy." She took off sprinting down the path. Troy just stared after her. What could he do if she didn't want him? If she didn't want anything? If she didn't need him to be a hero? What else could he be to her?

**Read & Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise

**Chapter Six: Untouchable**

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on little taste of heaven_

_-"Untouchable" Taylor Swift_

A cry echoed through the house. Gabriella rolled over and dug her head into her pillow. The cry continued. Adding a pillow to the top of her head she squeezed her eyes shut.

The cry grew louder.

Sitting up, she pushed the covers back and rubbed her eyes. That's right, my parents aren't here. I have to make Allie shut up. Standing up, she stumbled through the dark room to the door. Flicking on the lights, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Opening up her room door she walked down the hallway towards the cries. When she opened the door she saw Allie rolling around hysterically.

"There, there Allie. Please be quiet. No one wants to hear this crying at," her eyes strayed to the clock and she groaned, "3:37 am." Allie just continued to cry.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy stared down at his the breakfast plate his mom put in front of him. Eggs, bacon, grits and toast. The works. He pushed it back.

"Troy you need to eat something." His mom watched him from behind the island where she stood sipping coffee, flipping through the newspaper with Jack.

"Not hungry." He mumbled.

"Well I am, so I'll eat yours too." Emma picked up a slice of his bacon. He just glared at her. "Dude what is your childhood trauma?" Emma asked, "You're being a total jerk."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm not the total jerk. You're the total jerk." He pointed it at her.

"Kids." Jack warned.

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes as she scoffed, "Oh please Troy, not this again. You're hardly an innocent angel."

Troy shrugged, "Whatever Emma. Are you riding with me or not?" He asked as he stood up.

"Pulease, Nicky is picking me up." The doorbell chiming indicated she was correct.

"I'm going out the back." Troy muttered.

"Oh why don't you just admit you have feelings for her too." Emma sang out as she tossed her gym bag over her shoulders.

Troy glared at her and responded by slamming the garage door loudly. Emma shrugged and waved goodbye to her parents as she sprinted to the front door to open the door for Nicole. Lucille waited until the door was shut before she turned to face Jack, "And what was that all about?"

Jack sighed, "I think it's still about Gabriella Montez." He shrugged, "Troy hasn't told me anything more since the other night."

"Are you sure he hasn't?" Jack chuckled at the warning tone in his wife's voice.

Kissing the top of her head he replied, "Yes Lucille, I'm sure." Picking his briefcase up off the island he gave her a salute, "And now I must get to work."

Hearing the door slam one more time, Lucille sighed, "Things are never easy around here." She mumbled to herself.

HSMHSMHSM

Ava Hernandez glanced at the clock, "Gabriella!" She called up the stairs as she bounced Allie on her hip. The fifty-six year old woman who had watched Gabriella when she was young waited to hear footsteps before she continued, "You're going to be late carina."

Gabriella stopped at the foot of the steps and smiled at the woman, "I know Mrs. Hernandez, but I'm going now. Thanks so much for watching Allie."

Ava smiled at the teenager, "You look tired carina, did Allie keep you up last night?"

Gabriella shrugged, "She's two months old, it's what she does." Picking up her car keys from the entryway table she waved, "See you after school. Thanks again!"

Before Gabriella could shut the door Mrs. Hernandez called out, "Happy eighteenth birthday carina! I can't believe it's been eighteen years!"

Gabriella paused with her hand on the door knob, "Thanks Mrs. Hernandez!" She called out before shutting the door behind her. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad I'm not a mother." She mumbled as she unlocked her Jeep.

HSMHSMHSM

"Listen Danforth, I suggest you and your posse move along. Of course Gabriella didn't do your homework for you, she's not a cheater." Gabriella stopped at the sound of Taylor's voice. Looking down the hall she saw Taylor and Kelsi facing off with Nicole, Chad, Emma and Sharpay. That was hardly a fair fight.

"Look, she's a nerd," Nicole began spelling the situation out for Taylor, "she does what we say. And so do you for that matter."

Taylor scoffed, "Have I ever done what you said Murphy?" Taylor leaned back, letting her weight rest against the locker. Now why can't I be that confident?

"Montez will pay for this." Chad's voice was low and in Kelsi's face.

"And your fearless leader will be so upset with you when she does." Kelsi cocked her head to the side as she spoke. Even Kelsi is braver than I am, Gabriella sighed.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy glanced down at his phone clock, where are they? He looked around for his friends again. Even though the quiet with just Zeke, Jason and Ryan was nice, he wondered where Emma, Sharpay, Chad and Nicole where wreaking havoc. And on who. But he already knew the answer to that. They were bothering Gabriella. Again. He groaned and banged his head against the locker behind him.

"Dude, that won't stop them." Ryan continued to flip through the book of sheet music for the fall musical audition in his hands.

"Yeah, and the more you get worked up about it the more intense Emma gets." Jason didn't look up from his iPhone as he continued to play Angry Birds.

"I get it she's like a five year old who wants what I say she can't have." Troy muttered banging his head again.

"And the more you complain about her in particular," Zeke chimed in, "the more Shar thinks there's something going on between the two of you."

Troy groaned as his head connected with the metal harder than he intended it to, "Believe me dude, there's nothing going on with me and Montez."

Ryan and Jason looked up, both looked at Troy curiously and then at each other. There was something in the way Troy had said 'nothing', something in how emphatic he was that he and Gabriella Montez had nothing. Jason shrugged and looked back down at his game. Ryan stared a moment longer before flipping the page in his book again.

Zeke clapped Troy's back, "Dude I know that, we all know that, Shar just needs more drama in her life right now. I mean come on, like you would ever date a nerd. Seriously? It's absurd."

Troy did his best not to react to Zeke calling Gabriella a nerd, but Jason noticed how his body tensed. How he stilled for just a moment before banging his head against the locker again. Jason glanced over to Ryan, but he wasn't paying any attention to him. Shrugging, he went back to his game.

The bell ringing for homeroom stopped Troy from banging his head again. "Now you can move on to whacking your head against a desk while Darbus drags on about Shakespeare and cell phones." Ryan slapped Troy's back as he picked up his messenger bag and led the way to homeroom.

"Great." Troy mumbled as he tossed his own backpack over his shoulder and followed Ryan, Zeke and Jason to homeroom. Where she will be hating me for putting a target on her back. Where she will be hating me for having feelings for her.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella walked into homeroom and did her best to avoid looking at Emma, Nicole, Chad and Sharpay as well as Troy. The list of people I want to avoid at this stupid school is growing bigger everyday.

"Gabs! Happy birthday!" Taylor called to her from her seat in the back.

Plastering a smile on her face, Gabriella moved towards Taylor and Kelsi and took her own seat in the back.

"Happy birthday Gabi! How's your grandma?" Kelsi leaned around Taylor to ask.

Gabriella gave a grimace, "Thanks girls. It doesn't feel much like a birthday honestly. It was a really bad stroke. Mom and Dad should be in the air now on their way to Florida. They may bring her back. I don't know. Last night mom was talking about staying with her." Gabriella shrugged and set her head down on the cool wooden top, "I just don't want her to die. She's the only family I have besides my parents and Allie."

Taylor rubbed her back, "Everything will work out fine. It always does."

"Not with the Ice Bitch of the East and her lackies." Gabriella mumbled.

"I don't know why they like picking on you so much." Taylor tapped her fingers against her desktop. I know why, Gabriella thought, and it's called Troy Bolton. That's why.

Mrs. Darbus clapped her hands to get the homeroom's attention just as the final bell rang, "Alright class this morning we're going to discuss Shakespeare and how wonderful his time period was. You know there were no cell phones in the late 1500s." Gabriella groaned quietly in response.

HSMHSMHSM

"Okay Gabs, I think we're ready for the sodium chloride." Taylor adjusted her goggles with her glove covered hand as she glanced down at the mixture they were putting together in AP Chemistry.

Gabriella nodded and picked up the beaker with the sodium chloride. Holding it carefully, she began slowly mixing the powder with the liquid. "Miss Montez," Gabriella looked up when her teacher called her name, "there are some gentlemen here to see you." Her eyes traveled over to the two policemen and Principal Matusi.

"Gabriella!" Taylor cried out as the chemicals foamed over the beaker on the burner and all over the table, drenching their assignment sheet.

"Shit," Gabriella murmured, "I'm so sorry Taylor. I got distracted."

Taylor looked up at the policemen and principle who were waiting patiently for Gabriella and nodded her head, "Go, I can take care of this." Gabriella nodded and ripped off her goggles and gloves, "Just call me tonight so I know you're okay?"

Gabriella smiled at Taylor and nodded, "Of course Tay." Picking up her bag she followed the officers out the classroom door. When they were in the hallway she asked, "What's going on?"

Principal Matusi spoke, "I think we should take this to my office. Miss Montez, officers." He guided them down the hallway in silence. Once they were safely behind the closed door of his office, a place Gabriella hadn't been since the first day of school, well before yesterday that was, the headmaster spoke again, "Gabriella these gentlemen would like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" She could hear her own voice waver.

"About your parents." The tall officer spoke up, "I'm Lt. Flynn. This is my partner Lt. Provenza." Gabriella shook their hands and waited silently, "Do you recognize these pictures."

Lt. Flynn laid out two DMV photos. One of her father and one of her mother. She nodded, "That's my father Juan and my mother Cameron. What's going on?" She asked.

Lt. Flynn looked at his partner and at Principal Matusi, trying to gage his words carefully to lessen the blow he was about to give the newly eighteen year old girl.

HSMHSMHSM

Review!

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Seven: Safe & Sound**

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you know_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_-"Safe & Sound" Taylor Swift_

Lt. Provenza cleared his throat and looked up at his partner. They'd both delivered bad news before. It was their job. But this fragile looking girl in front of him made it that much harder, "Miss Montez," he began.

"Gabriella," she interrupted Lt. Provenza, "please call me Gabriella." Her eyes dropped down to her hands.

"Very well, Gabriella, we have some difficult news." He cleared his throat.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to be here if you were telling me we won the lottery." She sighed and rubbed her temples. She could predict the news they were going to deliver. It was obvious they were homicide detectives. They were in plain clothes. They looked exhausted and sad for her. Her parents were dead.

Lt. Flynn crouched down in front of her and took her hands, "There was a terrorist attack. A plane out of Houston headed to Miami was driven into a building."

Gabriella shuddered, but nodded. "It's September 11th." She looked down at their hands, "Again. It happened again on September 11th."

Lt. Provenza nodded, "It seems that they're marking the anniversary. This time in Texas."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and willed the tears to stay at bay until she could get home. "And my parents were on the passenger manifest."

Lt. Flynn nodded, "They were. And there were no survivors."

Gabriella withdrew her hands, "I think I'd like to go home now. And if there is anything you gentlemen need from me, you can find me there." She stood up, forcing Lt. Flynn to back away.

"Of course Gabriella. I realize this is a very difficult time for you and if there's anything I or any of the other faculty members can do for you, please let me know." Principal Matusi eyed her warily as she picked up her books.

"Please inform Mrs. Darbus of what has happened." She placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'll be in touch Principal Matusi."

"Gabriella," Lt. Provenza spoke up, "we will stop by your house this afternoon." He gestured between himself and Lt. Flynn, "To discuss Allie with you."

Gabriella stilled and then suddenly spun around, "You will not take my little sister from me. You will not separate us."

Lt. Flynn raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "That's not our intention. You are now eighteen you legally have the right to have custody of your sister. We will be doing a check to determine what living relatives you have."

"Just a grandmother in Miami. She had a stroke. That's why my parents were on the plane to begin with." Gabriella turned the knob and opened the door, "I will see you gentlemen this evening." She closed the door behind her.

Gabriella didn't even stop by her locker, she just went straight through the front doors of the school, to her car, passing the security guard without responding to his "And where do you think you're going?" Within two minutes she was on the highway headed home.

She opened the front door quietly and set her bag and car keys down by the hallway table. "Mrs. Hernandez?" She asked.

Ava Hernandez came into the hallway carrying the baby monitor, "Why Gabriella, carina what are you doing home this early?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, "My parents are dead."

Mrs. Hernandez dropped the baby monitor. She and Gabriella watched it shatter into pieces on the tile floor. "Que?"

"A terrorist ran their airplane into a building while it was still over Texas. There were no survivors. So unless they missed their flight, my parents are dead."

Digging in her pocket, Ava Hernandez pulled her cell phone out, scrolling until she found Gabriella's parents' names. She cringed as both phone calls went to voicemail. "Gabriella." She whispered the girl's name.

Gabriella just shook her head and moved towards the living room. Laying down on the sofa she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears as Allie started crying. _This isn't happening. This just isn't happening. This only happens in movies and books. This isn't happening. This is all a dream. A very bad nightmare. And when I wake up my parents will be here. And Allie will be crying. And Nicole will be shoving me. And everything will be as it was. Perfect. _

HSMHSMHSM

"I heard police officers escorted her out of the school in cuffs. Apparently she's in jail for murder!"

"No, no it wasn't that bad, she's a just a drug mule for the Cartel."

"You both have it wrong. You heard of the Bling Ring out in LA well she's part of one here. I heard the Evans and the Boltons and the Murphys and the Danforths are all on her list of houses to hit. She just got caught first."

Troy frowned as he listened to the gossip around him. Everyone had been called into the gym for an announcement. _Where was Gabriella? And why was everyone talking about her being escorted out by the police in AP Chem? Why didn't I opt to take two sciences? Why just AP Biology? Then I could've been watching her better. _The only thing he knew for sure was that she wasn't in school anymore today.

"I don't know what's going on Kels," Troy spun slightly at Taylor McKessie's voice she and Kelsi were sitting right behind him, "I told you all I know, two cops and the principal showed up and Gabriella left. I told her to call me tonight. I think I might swing by there though. I don't know."

"Students." Principal Matusi was standing in the center of the gym flanked by the faculty and administration. "Can I please have everyone's attention now." The gym didn't quiet, "I said now." A hush fell over the large room. "I have some unsettling news," Principal Matusi scratched his head and looked around. A couple of the younger female faculty members had started breaking down in tears, "it appears our country has been rocked by another terrorist attack." Chaos erupted. "Quiet!" He shouted, once again commanding the attention of the room, "A plane out of Houston to Miami was run into the capitol building in Texas. Two of the passengers on the manifest were parents of a student here at East High. So I expect everyone to behave in a respectful manner about the incident as we all come together to support our nation and those who have lost loved ones."

"Kelsi," Taylor's voice was hushed, "Gabi's parents were on a flight from Houston to Miami."

Troy put his head in his hands, _Gabriella's parents were the members of our community who were killed. Poor Gabriella. _Zeke shook Troy's arm, "Dude what's wrong?"

Troy shrugged him off, "Troy be nice to Zeke." Sharpay scolded him from Zeke's other side. Troy looked up and glared at her. She shut up.

HSMHSMHSM

"Gabi?" Gabriella hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Tay maybe we better leave her alone."

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, Kelsi and Taylor were kneeling by the sofa she was laying on, "Hey girls." She murmured.

"Hey sweetie," Taylor gently combed through her hair, "we heard what happened. They announced it at school."

Gabriella sat up, "That my parents were dead?"

"No that we'd had another September 11th. Then they released everyone for the day so we could grieve." Kelsi sat down next to Gabriella. She rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Yeah grieve." Gabriella shut her eyes and moved over so Taylor could sit on her other side. "I don't know what happens now." She whispered.

"We get through this together." Taylor murmured.

Kelsi nodded and wrapped her arm around Gabriella's waist, "Together."

"Gabriella?" Mrs. Hernandez stood in the doorway, "Are you hungry carina?"

Gabriella shook her head no, "Is Allie awake?"

Mrs. Hernandez nodded, "Yes she's in the playpen in the kitchen. I moved it so she wouldn't wake you."

"I think I'll go get her." Gabriella stood up and moved quickly from the kitchen and back to the living room. Just as she sat down the door rang. "The police." She murmured as she looked down at Allie who was beaming up at her.

"I'll get it." Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor watched as Mrs. Hernandez floated the door and greeted the cops.

"I'm going to start cooking you something to eat. You need to eat carina." Mrs. Hernandez left Lt. Provenza, Lt. Flynn and an older woman in the living room doorway.

"Please come in and make yourselves at home." Gabriella did her best to smile, "These are my best friends Taylor and Kelsi and this is my baby sister Allie."

"Gabriella," Lt. Flynn gave her a smile, "this is Courtney Carson, she's a social worker."

Gabriella stilled for just a moment before standing and walking over to shake the woman's hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Carson." She noted the wedding band on her left hand.

"Please call me Courtney dear. We have a lot to discuss tonight."

Gabriella motioned for everyone to sit as she went back to her spot between Taylor and Kelsi, with Allie on her lap. "So what happens next." Gabriella took a deep breath.

"The search on your family was very easy to do. As you said your only family was your grandmother." Lt. Provenza began.

Gabriella raised a hand and Allie cooed and immediately reached for it, "Was?"

Lt. Flynn and Lt. Provenza passed a look between them, "She passed away at 11:20 this morning in Miami. You have no family left." Lt. Flynn informed her.

Gabriella's head dropped and she took a few deep breaths before looking back up, "Alright, now what?"

"Your parents it seemed left no guardianship for you or your sister. Therefore, you are her legal guardian. You are her only family."

"But I'm only eighteen." Gabriella murmured, looking down at the little girl in her arms, "How do I take care of a two month old?"

Courtney Carson adjusted her glasses, "You can always give her up for adoption or put her in foster care."

Gabriella let out a small screech that started Allie, "Are you fucking nuts?" She could see that the woman was taken aback at her tone.

"Gabriella take a breath," Kelsi rubbed circles on her back, "just breathe for a minute."

"I will not give my sister up. I've volunteered with those children. I know what those homes are like. Absolutely not. She is my baby sister. She is my responsibility and I won't have you in my home suggesting anything like that." Gabriella stood up and handed Allie to Kelsi, "I think you may need to leave Mrs. Carson."

"Gabriella," Taylor stepped forward, "I think Mrs. Carson was just making a suggestion, one that you clearly won't take, but that's it. She didn't mean that you had to give Allie up. We all know you'd never do that."

Gabriella took a breath, "Fine." She sat back down and took Allie from Kelsi, using the baby to calm her down.

"Your parents attorney has their will and estate papers I'm sure. You can go over them with him." Courtney adjusted her glasses as she spoke with more trepidation than before. "I have spoken to Brian Hershorin. It seems your parents were financially stable and you had a trust."

"Yes my parents were very fortunate. And I should have enough for the moment." Gabriella fiddled with the sock on Allie's tiny foot, "Although I should probably get a job. The last thing I need is to blow through all of my trust money. Or Allie's." She muttered the last part to herself. "If I am eighteen why are you involved anyhow?" Gabriella shot accusingly at Courtney Carson.

Mrs. Carson sighed and shuffled the papers in her binder. "It's my job. I need to make sure you are alright. The state wants to make sure"

"What I do is none of the state's concern. I am a legal adult and do not need the government's supervision. The government needs to focus on stopping things like planes ramming into buildings." Gabriella's voice rose.

"Gabriella, Allie is two months old you are hardly equipped to handle her." Mrs. Carson fished through some papers in her binder and handed them to Taylor. "These papers detail foster care and adoption options."

Gabriella stood up and handed Kelsi Allie again. She marched to the front door and held it open, "Good day Mrs. Carson, please never set foot in my house again. Lt. Flynn, Lt. Provenza, if I must have a social worker please find me someone more qualified for the job." She watched as the social worker fled the house.

The officers remained by the front door, "Gabriella, I realize this is a difficult time and that you are old enough not to need a social worker, but we want to make sure you're"

"What?" Gabriella interrupted Lt. Flynn, "Fine? Would you be fine if you're parents were rammed into a building while in a plane? Would you be okay after finding out only hours before?"

"We'll be in touch Gabriella." Lt. Provenza motioned to his partner that they should just leave. And he shut the door on their way out.

"Gabriella?" Mrs. Hernandez stood in the hallway looking down at the girl who'd grown into quite a responsible young woman who now needed to become an adult in a matter of hours, "What would you like to do?"

Gabriella started laughing, "Me? How should I know?" She continued laughing, "It's a bit ridiculous though isn't it? All of this so suddenly?"

Mrs. Hernandez walked over to the trembling girl she'd known for so long, and wrapped her arms around her, "Carina we will figure this out. I'm not going anywhere. I mean honestly, you moved here a year ago and Carlos and I followed when we found out Allie was coming. I'm not leaving you now."

"So you'll stay and help me with Allie?" Gabriella asked, suddenly feeling like a small child.

"Of course carina. Carlos and I will be here. We'd even move in if you wanted." She paused, "Or you two could move in with us."

Gabriella paused at the thought, "I don't know Mrs. Hernandez."

"Gabi we're here too." Taylor spoke up from the doorway of the living room, "And we'll help however we can."

"Definitely." Kelsi moved Allie from one arm to the other, "Whatever you need."

The ringing of Gabriella's cell phone stopped the conversation as she moved to the hallway table to dig through her bag, she didn't recognize the number, "Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella it's Troy." Gabriella's eyes widened and then closed, of course he found out what her cell phone number was he was Troy Bolton and of course he knew her parents were the ones who'd died.

"Hi." She mumbled into the phone.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Can I see you?"

"No."

"Are you alone?"

"No."

"Later tonight?"

Gabriella hesitated, before responding, "Yes. I'll call you." She hung up without waiting for his response.

"Is everything okay Gabs?" Kelsi's head fell to the side as she asked.

"Just the attorney." Gabriella set her phone on the hallway table. "Girls I think I need to talk to Mrs. Hernandez for a while. Can I call y'all later?" She stepped forward to take Allie from Kelsi and hugged the girls as they nodded and left. She turned to Mrs. Hernandez once the door was closed, "So how do you plan a funeral?"

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Eight: Gravity Happens**

_I have gathered that the moments that shaped me_

_Were the ones that have tested my faith_

_And all that matters is the courage they gave me_

_I fell down and my fears were erased_

_Cause in the wreckage of heartache and hindsight_

_A new beginning starts to unfold_

_And if you let it it just might save your life_

_Because gravity happens_

_And we don't know it till after we've hit the ground_

_The world's spinning faster_

_With each day that passes and each dashing hour_

_What am I to do I've broken my parachute_

_So if gravity happens the I'll fasten wings to my shoes_

"_Gravity Happens" Kate Voegele_

* * *

"Honestly Mrs. Hernandez, I think I just need to take a shower and go to bed. And with Allie already down I can right now. I just need some peace and quiet." Gabriella rested her hand on the older woman's arm. "You probably need some rest too. It's been a long day and I know Mr. Hernandez is going to want to know everything that is going on."

Ava Hernandez looked down at the tiny girl she'd known for the past eighteen years and sighed, pulling her into a hug, "Alright carina, but please call me and let me know what you need. Carlos and I will be here in a flash."

Gabriella nodded, "Thank you." She murmured as she pulled back and opened the door. When Mrs. Hernandez was outside, Gabriella gratefully shut it and leaned against it, sliding to the floor. "Fuck." She muttered quietly to herself.

Pushing herself up, she flicked the kitchen light off and moved upstairs. She grabbed her cellphone off her bed and sent a text to the number Troy called her on, "If you really want to come over be here in 45 mins." She hit send before she could regret it. Sighing she tossed her phone on her bed and took the baby monitor into the bathroom with her.

Stepping under the hot water, she sighed with a little bit of relief. It felt like it was sucking out some of the tension between her shoulder blades. Sitting on the tub floor, she put her head in her hands and took deep breaths. It only took a moment for the deep breaths to turn into shudders and the shudders to turn into sobs. _What would happen to us now? How would we get through this? What would Allie turn out like without a mother and father to raise her? There is no way I could be a mother. Sure I love kids and want my own, but I can't replicate our mother at age 18._

The ringing of the doorbell drew her sobs to a close. It'd already been forty-five minutes? How was that even possible. Stumbling out of the shower, Gabriella wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed her robe. Tying it securely, she flew down the steps and threw the door opened before the bell could wake Allie up. Troy stood there. Looking worried. And perfect. Perfectly worried. "Troy." She murmured his name, aware that her hair was in tangles and dripping around her.

He glanced up at her. Taking a deep breath at her tangled and damp appearance. She looked broken. And perfect. Perfectly broken. "I'm early." He whispered.

She held the door open wide, "Come on in." She fidgeted with the rope on the robe, "I just need to put some clothes on." She blushed and looked down at her bare feet.

He looked at the wall over her head, trying not to focus on the fact that she probably had no clothes on under the fluffy purple bathrobe that was knotted tightly around her small body, "Yeah um sorry I interrupted." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll just um wait in the um,"

"Kitchen." Gabriella pointed to the kitchen just off the entry hallway. "Please." He nodded and turned. When she saw the light flicker on she jogged up the steps and into her room. She shut her door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. "Damn it." She mumbled. Tossing the bathrobe off, she let the towel pool at her feet. Grabbing a sports bra and some underwear she tugged them on before pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Grabbing a brush, she yanked it through her messy curls before grabbing a clip and twisting it up. She glanced in the mirror briefly and rolled her eyes at her messy reflection. Picking up the baby monitor and her cellphone she trudged back down the steps to find Troy in the kitchen.

She paused in the doorway and watched him. He was siting on a barstool staring out the window into the black abyss that was the new moon night. What he really wanted from her she didn't know. Or understand. And she was so sure she couldn't give it to him now. She didn't think she could give him anything at all. Anything she had left, which wasn't much before this, had to be given to Allie. "What do you want Troy?"

He nearly fell off the barstool he turned so quickly. She hadn't meant to sound harsh or accusatory, but could she really handle the pressure of having him around too? Could she really deal with his friends, with a relationship of any kind. It was going to be hard enough to keep Kelsi and Taylor satisfied, let alone a boy she didn't even know.

He shrugged his shoulders and pushed the empty barstool next to him out, indicating that she should sit. She scooched the stool further away from him and and perched herself on it. She sat rigidly still, an indication to him as to how uncomfortable she really was, "I wanted to see you. I needed to know you were alright."

She turned her head quickly, looking outside the window, "I'm fine."

He frowned and flicked his brown hair out of his eyes, "No, you're not."

She spun around quickly to face him, "No I'm not Troy. My parents are dead. My grandmother is dead. I have no relatives. I just have a two month old. What do you expect Troy? Of course I'm not fine. It was a stupid question." She crossed her arms and adamantly looked out the window again.

"Well it's what I'm supposed to ask." He murmured.

"And since when do you ever do what you're supposed to do?" She challenged him.

He groaned, "Never I guess. I can't ever do anything right for you can I? I ignore you and I'm wrong. I try to protect you and I'm wrong. I have feelings for you and I'm wrong."

"I never asked you to protect me Troy." Gabriella flew off the stool knocking it over. "I never asked you to have feelings for me either."

Troy stood up and pinned her to the island, "You cannot just ask me to have feelings or not have feelings for you Gabriella. That's not how this works. I just do. Whatever it is you makes me have feelings for you."

Gabriella pushed against his chest, "So it's my fault then? This is all about me. It's all my doing!" She waved her arms around.

"I didn't say that!" Troy took a step back from her and a deep breath. This wasn't why he came here. He didn't want to argue with her. He came to help her. To comfort her. Not to make her angry. But then again he didn't make her angry. God made her angry. Life made her angry. She was just taking it out on him.

"Yes you did Troy." She interrupted his thoughts, "You said whatever it was I did. So what exactly did I do?" She was fuming. She looked like she wanted to punch him, "Maybe I can teach Nicole and then maybe you can put all of this unwanted attention on her."

Troy snorted, "Nicole could never be caring. Or kind. Or you." He rested his arms on her shoulders, stilling her, "Look Gabriella, I didn't come here to upset you, contrary to what you may otherwise believe. I came here to check on you. To see if you needed any help. I came because I care. You don't have to reciprocate any of this, you just have to know I'm here. And I may be able to help."

Gabriella stood quietly looking up at him. It couldn't be this easy to simply care about someone. There had to be strings attached. There was no other way around it. She looked away from him, "I suppose, if I need anything, I could let you know."

He dropped his hands. It shouldn't be that hard to accept help. _Why does she have to make everything so damn difficult?_

A shrieking sound came from the baby monitor, "Crap," Gabriella looked at it, "Allie is awake."

Troy glanced at the white monitor and then looked at Gabriella, "Who's Allie?"

Gabriella was already halfway up the stairs though, and didn't hear him. He waited for nearly five minutes in the kitchen until Gabriella returned with a very small baby on her hip, "Troy this is my little sister Allie." The little baby gurgled happily at Troy.

Troy took a tentative step forward, "Hey there Allie." She gurgled at him again, "Well it's just so nice to meet you. You are up and at em pretty late little girl."

Gabriella had to stifle a giggle at the baby voice Troy was using, "Yeah well she fell asleep without eating so she's probably hungry." Gabriella glanced at the clock on the stove. It was nearly 10pm. She set Allie down in the playpen that was still in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge, setting it in some water on the stove to heat up. "Thanks Troy." She murmured.

She noted Troy shrugging out of the corner of her eye, he was leaning over Allie's playpen making faces at her, "Don't mention it Gabriella."

Troy waited until Gabriella was settled on a kitchen chair feeding Allie before he spoke again, "So what needs doing first?"

Gabriella sighed, "Well this social worker wants to take Allie away, so I need to talk to my parents' attorney and deal with that, along with figuring out what's in their estate. And planning their funerals. I don't know if they already made specific plans for themselves. We never talked about it."

Troy tapped his foot against the tile floor, "When are you meeting with the attorney?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10."

"Want company?" Gabriella's eyes shot up from watching Allie to Troy. "I could watch Allie in the lobby or stay here with her or whatever."

Gabriella shook her head, "Mrs. Hernandez was going to stay and watch Allie."

"Then who's going with you?" He placed his hand tentatively on Gabriella's knee, "You shouldn't have to deal with this alone."

Gabriella closed her eyes, "Alright then, be here at 9:15. Dress nicely." She whispered.

When Allie was asleep in Gabriella's arms, Troy stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He gave her a pat on the back. "Good night Gabriella." She watched him walk out the door before she locked it and walked upstairs to Allie's room to put her down in her crib.

Moving back down to the kitchen, she began cleaning up Allie's dinner. _Tomorrow with Troy Bolton. What will happen? And how will he get out of school? And what will his sister think? _

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Nine: Falls On Me Part I**

_I've seen you hanging round_

_This darkness where I'm bound_

_And this black hole I've dug for me_

_And silently within_

_With hands touching skin_

_The shock breaks my disease_

_And I can breathe_

_And all of your weight_

_All you dream_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

_And your beautiful sky_

_The light you bring_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

_- "Falls on Me" Fuel_

* * *

"Gabriella!" Gabriella glanced at her room door. The doorbell had just rung, Troy was here, "Troy Bolton is here!" Mrs. Hernandez called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Gabriella called back. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she pulled on her black patent leather pumps and stood up. She smoothed out her knee length grey skirt and green button down. Picking up a black sweater and her black purse she opened her door to walk down the steps.

She was just in time to hear Troy saying, "No thank you Mrs. Hernandez, but thank you. I actually don't drink coffee."

Ava Hernandez chuckled, "I hope you stick to that Troy, it's awful stuff."

"Hey." Gabriella called weakly down the steps. She glanced at Troy, who was in grey slacks, a light blue button down with a dark blue tie with the sleeves rolled up. He looked utterly perfect. She took a steadying breath and walked down the steps.

When she reached the landing, Gabriella turned to Mrs. Hernandez who had Allie perched on her hip, "So Troy and I will be back around lunch time I guess. Do you need us to pick up anything?"

Ava Hernandez smiled, "Carina, go we'll be fine here." She looked at Gabriella uncertainly, "Are you sure you two will be okay at the attorney's office on your own?"

Gabriella nodded, "Of course, I think we'll be okay. Mr. Camerlengo is a family friend." Gabriella patted the older woman's arm, "Thank you for watching Allie." She murmured.

Troy shifted nervously from foot to foot, "Um Gabriella, it's 9:30, we should probably go now."

Gabriella glanced over at him and nodded, placing a kiss on the back of Allie's head she murmured, "I'll be back soon baby girl."

She followed Troy out of the house, locking the door behind her, "Troy, do you know where Camerlengo and Brockwell is?" When Troy nodded she continued, "Cause I'm not sure I can drive right now. I'm so nervous and I drank like a gallon of coffee this morning and didn't sleep any last night and,"

"Gabriella," Troy placed his hands on her shoulders, "chill. I can drive, don't worry about it." Gabriella nodded without another word and stepped into Troy's truck.

Fifteen minutes later Troy was parking the truck in the small parking lot on the side of the little house that was the law firm in downtown Albuquerque. "You ready for the Gabriella?" Troy looked over at her. She'd been silent the entire ride, wringing her hands and fidgeting with the strap of her black purse.

She looked over at him, "No, but I don't have a choice."

"Mrs. Hernandez and Mr. Hernandez could handle this Gabriella. Or my parents."

Gabriella scoffed, "Oh Emma would just love that. Me crashing into her perfectly constructed life. A nerd. And not just any nerd. Gabriella Montez. She hates me Troy. They all hate me."

"They don't know you." Troy protested.

"It doesn't matter. Allie is my responsibility now." She opened the truck and stepped out ending the conversation. Troy had no choice but to follow suit and walk behind her as he tugged on his suit coat.

Gabriella made her way to the front desk, "Hi my name is Gabriella Montez, I'm here to see Mr. Camerlengo about my parents estate."

The older woman behind the desk smiled sympathetically at her, "Please have a seat, I'll let Mr. Camerlengo know you've arrived."

HSMHSMHSM

"I don't understand Emma, where did you say Troy was again?" Nicole was tapping her foot impatiently in front of Sharpay's locker.

Emma rolled her eyes and opened her arms to Jason as he walked up, "I told you that he wasn't feeling well." She hugged her boyfriend tightly, "Hey Jase, I missed you last night." She looked up at him, "You missed movie night."

Jason sighed, "I'm sorry Ems, but I'm grounded for failing my Spanish test." He shrugged, "Coach said if I fail another I may be benched."

"Just get the nerd to do your homework for you." Chad shrugged like it was no big deal.

"She can't take my test for me." Jason sighed, "She doesn't look like me."

"Duh, she's a girl." Nicole rolled her eyes, "So Troy's really sick then?"

Emma rolled her eyes again, "No he lied about being sick and managed to fool my parents. Get real Nicky you and I both know Troy can't lie to save his life. He's home sick. My parent's wouldn't even let me bother him. Apparently his fever is wicked high."

Sharpay squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "Nicole why do you care so much where Troy is?" She felt Zeke's arms slither around her waist and let out a small, bare audible contented sigh.

Nicole straightened her shoulders, "Because today I am going to put a stop to him protecting Montez."

Ryan scoffed and shifted the weight of his messenger bag, "No offense Nicole, but Troy doesn't even like you. If he likes us and we can't convince him, what on earth makes you think you can?"

Nicole let out an indignant huff before responding, "I have my ways."

Zeke cleared his throat and looked down at Sharpay. She sighed in resignation and finally said, "I was thinking about Montez last night," she glanced up at Zeke and at his insistent look groaned, "fine!" She pushed him off of her and put her hands on her hips, "My parents said her parents really are dead so it would probably be nice to pick a different target for a while until her life gets back in order. Let's pick on Kelsi or Taylor or something." She turned to face Zeke, "Happy now?"

Zeke rubbed her arms and replied, "Yes, that's the nice human thing to do."

Nicole let out a screech, "So you're just going to let that nerd win?"

Ryan shrugged, "It's not really winning. She just gets a free pass for now because her parents are dead. I mean come on she turns eighteen and her parents die. It would be inhumane to continue to bother her." Nicole let out a huff, but did not say anything else as the bell rang.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella fidgeted nervously with the clasp of the bracelet around her wrist. Troy watched her for a moment as they sat alone in Joseph Camerlengo's office before he finally reached over and took her hand, intertwining it with his larger one. "Relax Gabriella, you'll get through this."

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I just don't know how Troy." She murmured.

He used his free hand to squeeze her knee, "We'll figure it out together, I promise."

She sat back and looked at him, "Do you really mean that promise Troy? Because if I take you up on that and you don't I'm not sure what will actually happen to me."

Troy leaned forward and took both of her hands in his, "Gabriella, I promise to never leave you. As long as you'll have me around, I'll be around." He watched her eyes drop from his and tried to catch her stare again before he said, "Do you believe me?"

She sighed and removed her hands from his, "I believe that you believe that. And I guess it's good enough for now."

"Gabriella Montez?" She stood up at the sound of Mr. Camerlengo's voice. "Ah yes it is you, it's been a while. You are all grown up and beautiful now. And who is this?"

Gabriella blushed and motioned to Troy, "This is my friend Troy Bolton."

Joseph Camerlengo nodded, "I know your father, Jack Bolton, correct?"

Troy nodded his head, "Yes sir, it's nice to meet you sir."

After shaking their hands, Joseph Camerlengo moved to sit at his desk, "So Gabriella, I guess we're here to discuss your parents' estate."

Gabriella swallowed hard and nodded. Troy's hand slithered over to her lap and she latched onto it, suddenly grateful for the contact. "I need to know about guardianship. I have to know if I'm going to lose Allie. I also need know about arrangements they'd made in case of their death and what our financial situation looks like."

Mr. Camerlengo gave her a sad smile before saying, "You have full custody over your sister. Their will stated that the Hernandez family would get you and her, but once you turned eighteen she was all yours. As for your finances, you are in charge of her trust and yours, they also had quite a bit of money stashed away. You should be able to make it just fine with what you have. And for their funerals, they already detailed their requests." He sighed and said, "They did make this as easy as they could on you."

HSMHSMHSM

"Gabriella," Troy held her car door open for her, "we really should get some food in you. What do you say we go out to lunch?"

She laughed a little, "Food. I haven't thought about eating since breakfast yesterday."

He nodded, "I figured as much, so what do you want? Salad? Burger?"

"Greasy, fried food." She murmured.

"Wildcat Diner it is." Troy reached over and grabbed her hand once again. Gabriella couldn't believe how grateful she was for the contact. It was exactly what she needed. _How is it that Troy Bolton knows exactly what I need long before I do? _She wondered to herself.

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


End file.
